my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Rally Sprint Race
Peräjärven Suvi-Sprint (Peräjärvi Summer-Sprint) is the Rally Sprint race that the player can join every Saturday between 10:00 and 18:00. The Saturday portion is the first stage of the rally, which takes the player ~9.2 kilometres from the end of Peräjärventie near the school in Peräjärvi, all the way to the end of Loppentie near the strawberry field in Rykipohja. The second stage is the same route but in reverse, starting in Rykipohja and ending in Peräjärvi. After signing the registration form in front of Fleetari at the organiser tent in Peräjärvi and paying the fee, the player will need to get in their car and drive it to the starting spot. A unique numbered sticker will appear temporarily on the car doors which is your number for the race. Satsuma requirements To be able to take part, the Satsuma must have the following modifications to be rally legal: *Fire extinguisher via fire extinguisher holder *Roll cage ("roll bars") *Racing harness ("4-point harness") – requires driver bucket seat *EURopeiska rally tires *Inspected by Lindell inspection shop The player must be wearing the helmet when signing up, though after the rally starts this may be removed for better visibility and better chance of dying instantly. Additionally, the player must also not be drunk whilst signing up. Rally basics After paying the entry fee and driving to the starting point, wait for the "Get ready..." text to turn into a countdown and start rolling forward just before it hits 0; this is done to prevent wheelspin from a standing start. Driving past the two red signs before the countdown finishes will add a two minute penalty to the player's time. The course takes the player from Peräjärvi all the way to the strawberry field in Rykipohja via the local dirt roads. The route must be followed to receive the result at the end. Using the railroad tracks as a shortcut will cause the player to not be able to finish at the end. The race ends once the red signs have been passed and a text appears at the top of the screen saying "Finish!". The first stage result form can be found in the tent just past the finish line, before the turn to the asphalt road. It lists the top 19 times for the first stage. After the first stage has been finished, drive back to Peräjärvi using the highway by turning right at the end of Rykipohjantie, and drive to the parc fermé area (the schoolyard). Park the car and leave it in the yard overnight, and come back on Sunday between 10:00 and 18:00. Start the car and drive it all the way back to Rykipohja, this is the starting point for the second stage. Fleetari should be sitting in the rally result tent; use the registration form to sign up for the second stage. The second stage is the same route as the first stage, but in reverse. Drive to the starting point once again, do another rolling start, and race the car back to Peräjärvi. The rally results form can now be found in a tent inside the parc fermé area, it will list the total time of both stages for the top 19 drivers. The weekly sprint races are now over, and the player must wait another week before participating again. Prizes The player will be awarded with a trophy if they finished in first, second, or third place, as well as some prize money. There are also five Steam achievements that can be obtained by finishing the rally in different ways. :Note: Only the "Finnish sisu!" achievement can be obtained in non-permadeath mode. Tips *Some jumps and bumps on the road can seriously damage Satsuma. Since the player doesn't have a co-driver with pace notes, they can be marked with items that stay permanently on the roadside, like empty coolant bottles, beer cases, oil containers and juice containers. *Even though the roads are closed for traffic, the train will still go back and forth on the railroad tracks, possibly forcing the player to stop or worse. *It might be a good idea to do multiple practice runs to get to know the roads a bit better before the rally. A good idea for the practice runs is to strip off body parts like the hood, doors, fenders etc. to avoid peeling them off or straight out losing them on the road. Note that there is disagreement among players as to whether doing this affects the car's stability. Keep in mind that, while making practice runs, the green car will roam the roads, it will not be present during the rally. One can take the Gifu and eliminate the driver. *It is highly recommended to use a steering wheel during the rally instead of a keyboard. This will most certainly give the player an edge, allowing them to increase their maximum speed, giving them better steering on turns and generally improving their driving performance. A joystick controller could be used as an alternative but it is nowhere near as good as a steering wheel in terms of responsive driving and turning. *To achieve the best times, tune Satsuma for the shortest final gear ratio (4.625), so the 4th gear becomes usable on the straights, and tune the carburator for acceleration from mid to high RPM. Ideally, the roads should be driven only in 3rd gear and, as stated, the 4th only on straights. After braking, it is very easy to accelerate to high speed if the final gear ratio has been adjusted to 4.625. Try practicing hand braking and drifting at an average speed on the 90 degree turns on the crossroads to Loppe and from Loppe to Peräjärvi. *The times of the competitors are random, with stage 1 times uniformly selected from 5:25 to 7:40 and stage 2 times from between 5:55 to 8:10. On average, a total time below 11:55 will lead to the first place while a time below 11:20 will guarantee it. Trivia *Winning the rally will cause Leif to call the player later in the evening, congratulating them and proclaiming they have "such big balls". *The rally used to comprise only one stage, starting from Rykipohja and ending in Peräjärvi. This was changed in the 23 February 2018 update. *Update:20.08.2019 brought nine other Rally cars that run the sprint during 10:00 to 18:00. These cars can be seen on the course during Saturday and Sunday. Care must be taken when traveling on the dirt roads because they might hit you and murder you. Parts salesman *As of experimental branch #15, Parc fermé (next to the school) has got a used car parts salesman and a new rally supervisor. *Buying from the used parts seller acts much like buying from Leif at his repair shop; you have to first remove the part from the engine and after that a used part appears on the tarpaulin to be bought, next to the hooded trailer. Be aware that buying used parts is not generally recommended, as the parts condition varies from 50% to 10%. Use this as a last resort to get parts for your engine. File:Rally supervisor tent.jpg|Supervisors tent, where the rally results will appear. (experimental only) File:Rally sprint supervisor.png|Rally sprint supervisor. (experimental only) File:Used parts area.jpg|The area where the used parts salesman is located. (experimental only) File:Salesman.png|Used parts salesman. (experimental only) Category:Race